


It's Driving Me Mad

by beautifulmagick



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Simon has been having dreams about Bram and he hasn't been able to sleep. Bram wants to help.





	It's Driving Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first fix it this fandom. This is movie verse only bc I haven't read the book yet. 
> 
> Title from I Want You (She's So Heavy) by The Beatles

Simon had thought his dreams about Daniel Radcliffe had been difficult but these dreams were a new level. Young, inexperienced Simon had dreamt of kissing Harry Potter. There had been a vague sexual undertone but his lack of experience had limited it to just indiscriminate wet dreams. But now-- now he knew the weight of Bram against his thighs while they made out. He knew the sounds Bram made when he kissed his neck or nipped at his pulse point. It was intoxicated and all-consuming. Simon couldn’t get Bram out of his head when he was awake… and he was really at the mercy of his imagination while he was asleep.

The dreams always started the same. Bram smiling shyly as he ran his hands down Simon’s arms. They’d link hands and Bram would lean forward to kiss him. Gentle, careful presses would turn to long, slow kisses until they were writhing together. Simon could feel how hard Bram was, how desperate he was for Simon to touch him. He’d whisper a quiet ‘please’ against Simon’s throat and arousal would bolt through his body so strongly that he’d jerk awake.

No amount of desperate masturbation helped. He’d tried to jerk off before bed to stop the dreams but it didn’t help. Thinking about Bram like that without his permission made him feel dirty, like he’d betrayed his boyfriend’s trust. Luckily, his dream would leave him so ramped up in the morning that it barely took a handful of strokes before he came all over himself. The glow of his orgasm would fade quickly though and he’d drive his boyfriend and his friends to school shamefully.

“You look tired,” Bram observed quietly.

Simon knew. He had dark circles under his eyes and while he’d learned how to apply makeup in theater… he wasn’t sure he was prepared to wear makeup to school all day.

“Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping well,” Simon replied.

A crease formed on Bram’s forehead. He looked so concerned and cute that Simon melted a little inside.

“Bad dreams?”

The warm feeling in Simon’s chest evaporated. He’d told Bram early on that he’d had a few nightmares about his outing at school. Bram had quietly admitted the same. He didn’t want Bram to worry but he also didn't want to admit that he was being kept awake by sex dreams. Sex dreams about Bram. He glanced back at his friends in the backseat and pitched his voice low.

“No, not bad dreams. Just… dreams,” Simon staid haltingly. He tried to keep his voice neutral but he knew his blush betrayed him.

Bram studied his face for a moment before his eyebrows went up. A blush dusted across his cheeks to match Simon’s.

“What…” Bram asked but Simon cut him off.

“I’ll tell you later,” he hissed.

“Secrets don’t make friends!” Abby scolded from the back.

Simon blushed brighter.

“Dude, you’re so red that I think your head's gonna explode!” Nick crowed.

Simon flipped him off without looking away from the road. He could feel Bram’s dark eyes burning into him the rest of the way to school. He kissed him goodbye in the car once their friends got out.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Bram said quietly.

Simon kissed him again just because he could.

“I will. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Bram chuckled.

“Si, I’m pretty sure they’re the same dreams I have too,” Bram replied dryly.

Simon kissed him again. And again. He was ready to climb over the center console when Nick rapped at the window. Simon sighed heavily and reluctantly stepped out of the car.

“Sorry boys, but there’s not time for that before homeroom,” he said, his voice genuinely apologetic.

Simon and Bram separated to head for their lockers. Simon felt the loss of his boyfriend immediately. He was tired and cranky and he desperately needed to be kissed. He slumped through his classes. He didn’t bother trying to take notes-- he knew he wouldn’t retain any of it anyway. By the time lunch swung around he was jittery with caffeine and ready to snap at the first asshole who said something homophobic. 

“Si, let’s go outside.”

How did Bram get to his side so fast?

“Where did you even come from?” Simon asked, looking around the crowded hall in confusion.

“I play soccer, I’m fast. Now come on!”

Bram led Simon through the throng of hungry students quickly. He kept an easy grin on his face and it made their hasty exit less conspicuous. Simon had no idea where they were headed until he found himself face to face with his own car.

“Where are we going?” Simon asked dumbly.

Bram colored slightly.

“I thought we could talk… or make out a little. I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Bram admitted sheepishly. To hide his embarrassment, he opened the back door and slid into the backseat. 

Simon jumped into the vehicle and instantly pressed his lips to Bram’s. The heat that had simmered in his blood all morning flashed back to life and he was desperate to touch his boyfriend. He gently cupped Bram’s face and ran his thumbs over his cheekbones and down his jaw. Bram was beautiful. Simon was still amazed that he got to do this, that he got to taste Bram’s lips and reverently touch his skin.

“I haven’t been about to concentrate all day,” Bram murmured between kisses.

Simon laughed. He trailed his lips across his jaw, tracing the same path his fingers had taken. Bram whined softly and tilted his head to give Simon better access. 

“I doubt that, Bram. You’re such a good student,” Simon whispered.

Bram shuddered and pulled him closer.

“I didn’t want to go into school this morning. I wanted to stay out here with you.”

Simon felt heady pleasure course through his body. He wanted Bram with every fiber of his being. Bram seemed to feel the same, because he swung his leg over Simon’s and settled on his lap.

“Fuck…” Simon gasped. His hands clenched on Bram’s waist and he tugged him impossibly closer. “You’re so fucking hot, I might die,” he whined.

“Shhh, kiss me,” Bram giggled. 

Simon didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed Bram hungrily, desperate to taste every inch of his mouth. The car was too hot and Bram’s skin was blistering under his touch. He slid his hands under Bram’s hoodie and up to palm the muscles shiting in his back. Bram arched under his touch and their erections pressed together solidly.

The sound Bram made was so hot and so beautiful that Simon wanted to hear it every day.

“I dream about this. I dream about you touching me,” Bram whimpered.

“I do too. I don’t have any idea what I’m doing but I never want to stop touching you.”

Bram made the sound again. He fisted his hands in Simon’s hair-- then his watch beeped.

“Lunch is over.”

Simon peeled his hands away from Bram’s back. He took a deep breath and then another. He watched Bram do the same thing beside him. They got out of the car and Simon ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“Come over after practice?”

Bram nodded. They barely made it to their next period on time and Leah was kind enough not to mention Simon’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. School dragged on. Simon didn’t see Bram before he went to practice and it was for the better since they’d probably end up making out on the field. He met Abby and Leah at his car at the end of the day.

“I know this is a stupid question but are you doing anything when you get home?” Leah asked him

Instantly, all Simon could think about was Bram’s dark skin under his hands, the soft sounds he made in his ear, the salty taste of his skin after practice.

“Yeah uh, Bram is coming over so we can work on our homework,” Simon stuttered.  
“Really? Do you guys want to all study together? Nick can come over with him after practice!” Abby said excitedly.

Simon felt his stomach plummet to his toes. He couldn’t tell them no. They had all worked so hard to repair their friendship and he knew Leah felt left out since she was the only single one.

“Um, I…” Simon started.

Abby and Leah burst out laughing as they got into the car. Simon stared at them in confusion.

“I told you he’d freak out!” Abby giggled.

“I think he almost had an aneurysm,” Leah agreed.

“What is going on?” Simon finally asked.

“We know that you and Bram were out in your car during lunch, idiot. Wait. I’m not sitting in anything, right?” Abby asked nervously.

Simon felt his skin ignite.

“No, oh my god no. That is not what we were doing,” he argued.

“Then what were you doing?” Leah countered.

Simon flailed. He backed out of his parking spot and made his way towards Abby’s.

“Talking. We were talking.”

Leah and Abby shared a disbelieving look.

“Why does it matter what we were doing?”

Leah laughed again.

“It’s what friends tease each other about. I can guarantee Garrett and Nick are doing the same thing to Bram.”

Simon wasn’t sure how he felt about that. What if they made Bram feel ashamed or upset? He didn’t want him to feel bad about their attraction to each other.

“Ok, we can see that look on your face and it’s not bad Si, I promise. It’s just a joke,” Leah backtracked hastily. 

“Ok, just… I’m not sure I’m ready to joke about it. It’s still really new just to be able to talk about it.” 

“That fine, Simon. We won’t push you about it,” Abby said from the back seat.

Simon dropped his friends off then made his way into his own house. Bram wouldn’t be there for at least an hour. Luckily, Nora had a study group that evening and his parents were still at work. He didn’t expect anyone home for a while. He straightened up his room and put away his laundry. He knew Bram didn’t care but he had so much nervous energy in him. He wanted Bram in his bed and he wanted nothing in the way of it. He didn’t want his boyfriend to slip on an errant sock and end up with a concussion. After what felt like an eternity, he heard Nick’s car pull into the driveway. He hurried down to let his boyfriend inside and grinned when he saw him on the porch.

“Hey.”

Bram grinned back, his face open and happy.

“Hey. Gonna let me in?”

Simon stepped back and shut the door behind Bram. He let the other boy lead the way. He’d been over enough times to know his way to Simon’s room. He knew that if Bram was thirsty or wanted a snack, he would have detoured by the kitchen but his boyfriend went straight to his room and kicked off his shoes.

“How was practice?” Simon asked. He licked his lips and tried to swallow the dryness in his throat.

Bram grinned wider and reached out to tug Simon forward by his belt loops.

“It was practice. I did the same thing I always do, which is kick a ball and run,” Bram laughed.

Simon swallowed again. Bram was so close and so achingly beautiful. 

“I want to kiss you,” Simon murmured hoarsely.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Bram pulled him close and kissed him. There was an edge to it, a fine line that they’d skirted earlier in the day. The love and tenderness was there was there was a tinge of desperation. They’d wanted to be close all day and they were finally alone. Simon gently pushed Bram back on his bed and climbed on top of him. His thighs bracketed Bram’s hips and the other boy arched up to kiss him over and over. It was different from the dozens of times they’d kissed in this bed before. They were young and inexperienced and cautious-- but now they were hungry. Bram nipped at Simon’s lower lip and Simon dug his fingernails into Bram’s shoulders. It was perfect.

Bram carefully rucked Simon’s shirt up then stared up at his boyfriend questioningly. Simon pulled his shirt over his head then sat back so Bram could do the same. The first press of their bare chests together took Simon’s breath away. The solid, soft warmth of Bram’s body dragged him down until all he could think about was Bram. He kissed his mouth, his neck, his collarbone-- then lower. He traced the lines of his pecs with his mouth until Bram was whining softly and gripping his hair.

“I’m serious, you’re so fucking hot. How did I end up with you?” Simon asked incredulously.

In a move that only made Simon hotter, Bram flipped them over. He pressed down against Simon, his entire body weighing Simon down until he was anchored to the bed. Bram followed a similar path down Simon’s neck but he paused to leave love bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulders and right at the edge of his collarbone. Simon writhed. He wanted Bram to never stop.

“I know we didn’t talk about this but what do you want to do? I don’t want us to go too fast,” Bram asked, sitting back enough that Simon could see his face. 

“Can we just try… touching each other and see how we like it?” Simon asked unsteadily. 

Bram smiled and ran his hand down Simon’s chest. He watched the juxtaposition of his darked hand sliding down the pale skin of Simon’s stomach until it met his belt buckle. Simon felt his stomach flutter wildly and he pressed up, eager for Bram to touch him.

“I’ve never--” Simon blurted out just as Bram popped the button on his jeans.

“I haven’t either, Si.”

“At all. A few of my girlfriends kissed me but that’s it. I’m not going to last but a few seconds,” Simon confessed.

Bram’s hands slid away from his zipper and Simon keened loudly. He didn’t want him to stop. Maybe it was too much for Bram.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry if I killed the mood.”

Bram kissed him hard. Then he slid off Simon’s lap and curled up beside him. Simon rolled over to face him and pouted. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon repeated.

“What do you think I’ve done?”

Simon tucked his head into Bram’s chest and sighed.

“I saw you with the girl at the party, Bram. You’re hot and you’re an athlete. I assumed you’ve done that sort of thing before,” Simon answered.

“I really haven’t. I’ve had the opportunity but it’s not a situation I put myself in. I’m just like you, Simon.”

Simon smiled. He loved when Bram made references to their emails.

“So what do you want to do?” Simon asked.

“I want to touch you and see how we like it.”

Simon reached down slowly and popped the button on Bram’s jeans. He pushed them down and watched as the other boy got up to kick them off his feet. Bram grabbed Simon’s jeans by the ankle and tugged them off as well. They curled up together, only their boxers still between then them. 

“What do you dream about?” Bram breathed hotly in his ear.

Simon's dream flew to the forefront of his mind. He could feel the phantom press of Bram against him, hear the sound of his breath. 

“You're on top of me,” Simon started. His voice was low and deeper than he'd ever heard it. “And you're hard, I can feel you against me. And we're touching each other and…”

Bram carefully settled himself into the cradle of Simon's thighs. The thin barrier of his boxers did nothing to hide the way he was hard and throbbing against Simon's hip. 

“And?”

“And you want me so bad. You say please and I wake up so hard every time,” Simon finished.

“Fuck Si,” Bram groaned. 

“Is that a good sound?” Simon asked with a laugh.

Bram answered him with a kiss. He pressed their hips together and moaned in Simon's mouth when their erections ground together. Simon scraped his nails down Bram’s bare back then slid his hands around to feel the movement of his abs. His muscles were tights and glorious and it was enough to make Simon see stars. 

“Please,” Bram murmured.

Heat rolled over Simon like lava.

“Please what?”

“Anything, Si. Anything you want,” Bram panted.

Simon slid one shaking hand down until he was petting the skin above Bram’s waistband. He waited until he saw his boyfriend nod then slipped his hand under the elastic. Bram's skin was sticky with sweat Simon wanted to taste it. Finally, he wrapped his hand around Bram’s cock and he stroked it slowly. 

“Fuck, Simon.” Bram’s arms gave out and he collapsed against Simon's chest. The weight of him on Simon was amazing.

Simon had known he was gay for years. His dreams about Daniel Radcliffe had really drove the point home but this-- this was different. Feeling Bram’s athletic, muscular body pressing him down into the mattress, hearing his moans in his ear, stroking his cock… this was it. This was what he wanted. Bram was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

“Simon, I'm gonna come really fast. I've wanted you for forever,” Bram groaned.

Simon bit down hard on Bram’s shoulder to stop himself from sobbing. Bram wanted him. Bram wanted him as much as he wanted him back. Heat pooled in his belly and he knew he was close. Suddenly, Bram managed to get control of his limbs and he shaved his hand in Simon’s boxers too. The feeling of Bram’s hand wrapped around his cock whited his brain out. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Simon ground out. He thrusted up into Bram’s hand erratically while he tried to keep his own hand steady.

“I love hearing you like this,” Bram breathed. “It's so hot.”

“Close,” Simon gasped.

Bram groaned, his entire body trembling and he came. Simon felt him pulse in his hand then spill over his fist. He tried to keep going through the aftershocks but he could feel his own release building and his brain shut off. It hit him like a freight train-- he could only feel euphoria and Bram’s mouth dropping lazy kisses on his collar bone. Finally, they settled back on the bed, sticky but satisfied.

“Do you think this will help your dream situation?” Bram asked playfully.

Simon rolled his eyes and snuggled into Bram’s arms.

“No, I think I'm doomed to be helplessly attracted to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr!


End file.
